The present invention relates to a tilting handle for pans.
Cooking pans, including a food cooking pan recess, are already known in the prior art, and usually comprise a handle which projects radially outward from the wall of the pan.
This prior pan has the drawback that the radially projecting pan handle is a fixed one and, accordingly, for storing the pan as it is not used, for packaging it, for shipment purposes, for arranging it in a dish washing machine, a refrigerator, or in a kitchen furniture piece, a large space is required.
Cooking pans including a removable cooking pan handle are already known, thereby they can be stored in a very reduce space. However, since the detached pan handle can be loosened or not quickly recovered from kitchen drawers or the like, drawbacks frequently occur in using such a removable handle pan.
Cooking pans including a tilting handle which, from a radially projecting use position can be brought, for storing purposes, above the cooking recess of the pan are also known.
However, such a pan has the drawback that, in a non use position thereof, the handle projects upward from the pan recess, with the above disclosed storing drawbacks.